


This Time I Do

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's wedding day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	This Time I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon on Tumblr, who wanted an ' _"I do" kiss_ '.

As Harry looks around the room, he can’t help but think about the first time he had gotten married. He had been too young. Too clueless. He didn’t know a thing about love.

He had simply done what was expected of him, he had done what the people around him had done. But with every kiss, he had felt a longing for more. He had felt that nagging emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He had heard that voice in the back of his mind, telling him that this wasn’t what love was supposed to feel like.

He had been too young, too caught up in all that was going on around him. Too scared to look further, to try and find what it was that was missing. Too scared, because deep down a part of him already knew.

Now, as he looks around the room, he doesn’t feel the same fear as he had felt the first time. The anxiety. This time there are nervous jitters, but more than anything, excitement. Happiness.

This time he can’t get the smile off his face as he looks at the man standing in front of him, shaking life a leaf. He can’t help but chuckle, as Draco messes up his vows a dozen of times because he is too nervous to speak in front of their families. This time he isn’t scared to whisper reassuring words into his ear, telling him that he’s doing alright. That he loves him.

No, this time he doesn’t feel like he is making a mistake, as he tells him ‘I do’, before kissing him in front of everyone. This time he knows that things won’t end up in a messy divorce, or harsh words being thrown at him.

“I love you,” he whispers, as everyone is getting up to applaud them.

Draco flashes a nervous smile, his face flushed from excitement, as his now-husband wraps his arms around his waist.

“I can’t believe we did it,” he whispers back, the smile nearly bursting out of him, as the applause grows louder, people now cheering for them to kiss again. “Do you think we should…?”

“Yes, I definitely think we should!” Harry laughs, before kissing him again, and again.

“It’s not too late to change your mind,” Draco whispers, as Harry pulls him in for a hug, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “We haven’t signed the papers yet.”

“Oh, please. I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life.”

“All your life, huh?” Draco teases, but when Harry leans back so he can look at him, he sees that he wasn’t making a joke. So he nods, their families still watching them. Still cheering them on. “Me too, Potter. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
